A Lions Tale
by bluepheonix012
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James Potter, though it take place from Lily's perspective, or at least this is what I gathered from JKR's books.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In Britain, Surrey to be exact, lived a family consisting of the parents and two daughters. Rose and Harold Evans enjoyed a quiet peaceful life with their darlings, Lily and Petunia. In there mind they could have no prettier offspring and not a more wonderful life. Harold was a man of great stature in the community as a physician and Rose was a stay at home mom with a part time job at a flower shop. The girls both attended a public school, Petunia being a year older would move on to a new school as she had graduated just a few weeks before and the new year would be starting soon.

Neither of the two ever got into trouble; however Lily often did get notices home for "unusual behavior" although it wasn't so much her behavior as far as they could tell simply the things that happened around her.

For example, once at a school party as a boy laughed at Lily's piece of cake which he said was smaller than his and matched her brain, Lily's piece seemed to grow swelling up like a water balloon until it just burst. Spattering the boy in chocolate, the teacher ran over quickly and then lectured the boy for teasing her (probably his form of flirting she mused), until turning to Lily and telling her it was absolutely unacceptable for her to shove her cake in the boys face.

Then another time she had gone horse back riding down a canyon when the horse slipped and though her off trying to get back up. She had fallen, thinking it her end until she suddenly found herself ten yards away in a large oak tree, her instructor arrived in time to see her climbing down, quite confuse with her horse on the other side. She was then told of for fooling around in such a dangerous place and spent the remaining time of her lesson trying to get back to the other side which seriously annoyed her instructor who kept yelling,

"If you can get over there you can get back"

Her parents had laughed joyfully as she related what had happened, but her sister did not. Petunia did not like any attention from others that was caused by anything strange or unusual. She preferred the attention she got for wearing a new dress to school. And so it was that we can understand Petunia's shock when she saw an owl sitting on the roof of the family car as she went to get the mail. Shooing it away she proceeded to the mail box where she opened up the slot.

There were quite a few letters and so she flipped through them on her way back to the house. Just as she walked into the kitchen where the Family was sitting down for tea her eyes widened. Her mother questioned,

"Oh Petunia, What is it dear?"

Petunia didn't answer she just turned to stare suspiciously at her younger sister.

"How do they know where you live?"

Her sister looked startled and then smiled. "Well I don't know who you mean by they, but generally people can find where you live thanks to a brilliant invention called a telephone book." She continued, "You see every house gets one and"-- she was cut short, "No, No that's not what I meant… just look"

She narrowed her eyes and thrust the letter before her sister's nose. Lily eyes widened in shock there on the envelope, sealed with a wax stamp she read the words "Lily Evans, Number 2 forest drive, Littlest room, Surrey"

Her mother gasped and ran over to examine the letter while her father simply sat looking curios and thoughtful. "Who is this from? What is Hogwarts? Do you know these people? Are they spying on us?" She ran to the window glancing around expecting to see a large van or men in uniforms with a telescope. Harold Evans then, always being the one to stay calm, a trait only Lily had inherited, addressed first his wife and then his youngest daughter.

"Rose, don't be silly if they were spying on us they wouldn't send us a letter alerting us about it now would they? Now Lily, why don't you just open it?"

Lily nodded and carefully ripped open the letter pulling out a couple pieces of yellowish paper. She took the first one and read

"Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry"

She would have gone on reading had Petunia not snorted.

"What Petunia?"

"Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Well, this is obviously a prank. Probably from that boy at school you dumped cake on, I heard he always calls you a witch" It was true, but then Lily somehow knew this wasn't a prank and continued, "The school year will start Sept. 1st. Please send your answer back before then the owl would appreciate it sooner rather than later. Enclosed are a list of you're your school supplies which can be found in Diagon Alley. Since you are muggle-born we have also included instructions on how to get there." Her mother said blankly "Witch, Wizard, Muggle, owl, reply, school" then shook herself and inquired "What are we going to do?"

Her father said, "Well he have the directions we can go find this Er, Leaky Cauldron" he paused to consult the directions "and see if it turns into anything, if it does well then I guess you're the first witch in the family, always knew you were special."

Petunia was horrified, "What! A witch! Are you actually glad about this, I just thought she was strange, I never imagined she was a..a… Freak!"

Rose Evans turned stern " now petunia you have no right to call your sister names. If this makes you uncomfortable you can stay here."

Petunia looked as if she had swallowed a lemon, "Fine!" she yelled. "I don't enjoy wild goose chases anyway and I've been to London in that area plenty of times, but never seen a place called the Leaky cauldron. I would have noticed too because that in its self is a very strange name." Then she turned her heal and marched up to her room, angrily muttering to herself.

Lily's heart sank. As much as she wanted to believe in magic her sister was right. Though Lily never accompanied her sister to her shopping trips to London, she knew something like "the Leaky Cauldron" would defiantly catch her nosy, observant sister's eye. However, her dad did not seem fazed. "we should send your reply now, even if it is a joke then no harm will be done, but if it isn't we … well it's better to be safe than sorry any way"

Then her mother spoke up " Yes that's what we'll do, then we should go right away to see before our curiosity becomes overwhelming." She ran to the window once more to look for something, yet this time she found it. She had noticed the owl now sitting on her small apple tree. She ran out and always a very brave woman, she just held out her hand and allowed him to step on, so she could bring him in. There she sat him in the counter and quickly pulled out a piece of stationary and an envelope from her desk.

She bent over and scrawled, "Yes, Lily Evans of Forest drive will attend your school." Quickly stuffing it in the envelope and sticking a stamp on it just in case she attached it to the owl's leg. Upon realizing he had his reply the owl took off. Then Lily and her parents began to get ready for the trip, no one speaking as if they were trying to hold on to a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It hadn't been a joke. Lily Evans arrived with her parents at a place she clearly recognized as a pub, but as her parents saw only as a broken down, boarded up old store. So they were obviously hesitant before entering, but this disappeared as they walked in to find a smoky room where several cloaked figures sat around in various places. A few sat at tables drinking from large mugs reading the "Daily Prophet" a newspaper that immediately told Lily it was not a hoax as she saw moving pictures of what she assumed to be wizards looking grim on the front page with a green skull behind them, a snake protruding from its mouth. She then overheard a young woman who leaned over to the man neighboring her and whisper.

"You know I heard they tortured Derwood Vance' wife just for fun before killing her."

The man replied sharply. "What! Waddin't she a muggle"

"Yes, yes of course, they call it muggle baiting, do it just for fun."

She shivered and went on, "Derwood, you know, works at the ministry. he came home to see it hovering above his house and couldn't even go in, he just apparated right back to the ministry and broke down on the floor. His daughter luckily had been visiting a friend. Poor girl … only in her third year come fall."

Lily was in shock. She had heard of this murder, this Vance woman had an unsolvable case. Neighbors heard terrible screaming and the house was completely locked up when the police arrived. Though in the newspaper there had been no mention of anything hovering over the house. She put this image in the back of her mind, hoping her parents had not heard, and to her relief saw them talking to the Barman already. They turned to her after he was finished pointing and said,

"Come, he asked another man to show us in, Nice bloke."

They lead the way to behind the pub and stopped at a brick wall where they were joined shortly by a slightly balding man. "hello, you must be the Evans"

Mr. Evans shook his outstretched hand and said, "Yes, yes that's right, I'm Harold and this is my wife Rose."

Then he gestured to his daughter and said proudly, "This is Lily"

The man smiled politely and replied, "Pleased to meet you my name is Ofred Willer… Er

Right then," he tapped a few bricks and Lily jumped back. The whole wall began to shake and then move, clearing a sort of doorway into a very busy street. Or what looked like a street without a road, anyway. He smiled at Lily and said "Next year you'll be able to do that yourself" then gave a hearty goodbye and hobbled back into the pub. The three walked in and stood in awe, until the bricks began to move again and they jumped out of the way. Lily had never been in such a place. She tried to drink everything in at once and found it to be just too much. Groups of people in long, flowing robes hurried to and fro between shops. Kids ran, skipping and jumping through the streets ignoring their other's pleas to stay close by. All in all it wad a wonderful magical feel to it, except that there was an obvious anxious way the people moved about. Everyone seemed to feel the sooner that were home the better. It reminded Lily of the rats in the bushes that squeeked in fright at the slightest human movement. She shook herself and pulled out her list looking at it for the first real time. She stopped at the word wand. "Dad!" he exclaimed. However he seemed to ignore her as he eyed the apothecary interestedly. "Mum!" she then tried.

Her mother turned, "hmm.. what is it dear?"

"Oh we have to go get the wand first. I just can't wait."

Her mom agreed, eager to see magic.

Luckily on the far right they spotted a business that said Ollivander's Wands. She rushed towards it and saw a boy in the store waving a wand. Then she read the smaller sign and felt dismayed. "6 galleons?"

she frowned "Gallons of what?"

The boy in the store exchanged golden coins with the old man for his wand. Lily watched with interest and thought aloud "They must have a different currency"

Her parents looked up from the sign puzzled, but then realization dawned on her mother's face an she pointed at a tall crooked building behind Lily. Lily whirled around as her dad read " Gringotts, wizarding bank."

They made their way through the crowd into the building and stifled a gasp. Small creatures with long fingers and large ears were quite numerous in the building and Lily heard the word "goblin" from someone nearby.

She led her parents to a desk that said muggle money exchange and finally realized that muggle must be the opposite of a wizard. A small scowling goblin appeared and announced he was Gordock. He stared at the Evanses for quite a while until Mr. Evans pulled out his wallet and began pulling out all his paper money. He ended up exchanging all the money he had in his wallet for the wizarding gold.

While her parents took care of the transaction she busied herself in memorizing how many knuts were in a sickle and how many sickles in a Galleon. Lily decided this was defiantly something she needed to know. Although she wished she were like the other kids who already seemed to know everything about the world she thought so foreign.

She assumed everyone knew more than she did as she had already seen boys crowding around a broom shop talking excitedly about something called Quidditch. She could not see what possessed them to be excited about brooms, but maybe it was like on TV and brooms really were used for flying. She was so absorbed with this thought she did not realize her parents had led her out of the bank and into the wand shop. Lily's Dad looked at the old man in front of the many shelves containing boxes of wands and whispered, "We will run get the other supplies. Meet us in front of that robe shop afterwards."

The old man with frizzy wild hair and grey eyes bent over very near to Lily's face and said "Well, let's get you started. With that fiery hair maybe dragon heart string is appropriate." He shuffled over and bent down, gently pulling out on of the bottom boxes. "Oak" he muttered fondly, "9 inches, quite sturdy."

He handed it to her, but Lily had no idea what to do. She stood there and stared at him. He finally caught on and instructed, "just give it a swish" She jerked her wrist and the vase behind the man exploded.

"Oh, no" he thought aloud, "definitely not, but then no one ever gets it on the first one"

He turned around and waved his own wand clearly enunciating "Reparo" before hurrying away to get another wand. He returned with what he revealed to be Yew, Unicorn hair. Lily waved it smoothly this time and one of the shelves was died a hideously bright shade of blue.

"better," he said.

Once again he waved his wand and repaired the damage of the new wand. This process continued for sometime until he finally retrieved a wand from the top shelf in the front row. He came forward and said confidently,

"Yes I think this will do"

Lily soon saw, or rather felt he was right. She held out her hand and gripped the wand. When she did she found that a warming sensation spread through her fingers to her toes and she simply knew that this wand agreed with her.

"Success!" The old man cried.

After she paid for the wand, Lily hurried to meet her parents. She worried they had been waiting for a while as she had been in the wand shop for quite some time. However, when she arrived she could not see her parents and stood to wait. Her mother promptly appeared a little while later dragging along a rather large bag and a bigger item Lily soon realized was her father.

"Oh dear, Lily sorry we took so long. Have you had to wait?"

"No, mum it's fine. Have you enjoyed yourself, then?"

Her mother smiled and said, "Yes, but not as much as your father. We got your school books and some other books, too quite quickly, but we took ages in the Apothecary as your dad examined every magical herb in there."

"That's brilliant that you enjoyed it. I've got a willow, unicorn hair wand, look" She produced her wand proudly. Her father suddenly became very interested in the conversation as he took the wand and waved it gently. He let out a low whistle and handed it to his daughter with a large grin plastered to his face.

"What!" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing," he sighed.

"It just still seems like a movie to me"

Lily knew exactly what he meant. She couldn't help, but feel this was too good to be true and it would end abruptly like when the lights pop on in the theater and the directors name is stretched across the screen. Lily soon replaced this pessimistic feeling with a confident feeling as she looked over her books and opened the door to Madam Malkins, knowing that she would do everything possible to fit in to this newfound world. Though Lily attempted to hold on to this wonderful dream, she would one day realize just how correct her original feeling had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Lily had checked her list several times to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she suddenly remembered she would be going to a strange new place for most of the year and she did not know if she could communicate with her parents.

She voiced her new fears aloud, "Mum, do you think I will be able to talk to you while I'm at Hogwarts."

Her mother clearly had not thought about this either as her eyes widened. "Oh, Oh yes, we might have a problem here"

Her father jumped in with a brilliant solution. "We shall just have to buy you an owl, then. I heard from Arthur that they are the whole of the magical postal system."

Without stopping to question her husbands new found friend, Mrs. Evans face split into a grin and began peering eagerly around for a place to purchase an owl. It didn't take long before the family spotted the Owl Emporium and began to walk over there.

Lily saw right away the one she wanted. Judging from the sign above she concluded the owl was a tawny. It was beautiful. It was very small and full of life. Darting around the medium sized cage it slightly annoyed the older one next to it. For this reason, when Lily picked up the cage after paying a dumpy woman with long black curls and left the shop, the neighboring owl gave an appreciative hoot and dozed off.

However, as Lily exited, nearly skipping with joy she rammed into a boy and the cage slipped from her hand. The bird flew out and soared high above the pointed hats, disappearing in seconds. Lily looked in front at the boy in front of her, who had just cost her her precious owl and felt quite annoyed, but before she could say anything the boy remarked coldly,

"I hope you won't be attending Hogwarts because someone who can't even leave a store properly has no chance with anything more difficult than brewing tea."

And with that he, had stood up and was gone.

Lily blinked and wondered if that had just really happened. Part of her wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his comment and the other part of her was torn apart that the first person she met from Hogwarts had been totally rude to her. That same part of her felt extremely worried. She had seen so many people completely sure of themselves, talking about things that she had never heard of and appearing absolutely fascinated in things that Lily had never taken the slightest interest in: brooms for example.

Then slowly rose and picked up the cage, quite crestfallen, the owl came back. It swooped down, landed on her hand and gave her a playful nip on the finger. In an instant her fears dissolved. That night, when the family arrived home to find Petunia still sulking in her room, they all ate in the living room with books out, sharing interesting facts they found in the books. For the next few weeks until Lily had to leave for Hogwarts she spent all her free time devouring her books.

She even had to make another trip to Diagon Alley to buy more books. She was especially delighted when she found Hogwarts a History. That book provided her with the most practical knowledge of what she would have to face quite soon.

Lily's father was absolutely delighted to take Lily there whenever she wanted to go because he spent a great deal of time swapping stories with wizards and collecting old batteries to impress his friend Arthur. All too soon the summer was up and Lily was loading her trunk in the car and filling her pockets with the last of the Galleons. The whole family, including Petunia who had been bribed with the chance of getting a new dress piled into the car. The drive was pretty much silent. Petunia made a few nasty remarks until her mother threatened her soon-to-be new dress. Lily's dad attempted to lighten the mood with a few jokes, but Lily could only grunt in Laughter and her mom's expression did not twitch. So, Lily's father soon gave up, also. Finally they arrived. Lily's father led the way while her mother walked beside Lily handing out last minute warnings.

"Listen to your teachers" "stay away from the wrong crowd" "eat your peas". Lily was not at all sorry when they reached Platforms 9 and 10 until she realized with a shock that her ticket said 9 ¾.

Her father's first instinct was to ask the ticket man, but Lily knew this would seem quite peculiar so she glanced around the platform and quickly saw what she was looking for. A tense woman in blue robes clutched a short pale girl with straw like brown hair that didn't even reach her shoulders, but poked out in odd directions 'round her ears. Her nose was quite pointy and stuck out like a ski slope. She looked calm, but a little exasperated at her mother who was carting her around like Lily was her trunk. Lily scurried over as quick as she could and addressed the woman politely, "Excuse me madam," The woman looked quite taken aback at this sudden advance, but then after examining Lily thoroughly seemed to decide she was harmless enough and inquired,

"Yes dear, with what can I help you?" Lily said, "Could you perhaps point me to platform 9 ¾." The woman smiled at her and said, "First year? O well so is Dorcas. You can go right with her. All you have to do is walk right through 9 and 10." Perhaps Lily looked skeptical because the woman told her daughter to go first and Lily said a last goodbye to her parents. Then she turned to watch as the brown haired girl strode through the barrier at a fairly quick pace, disappearing into thin air.

"Go on dear, it's best if you gather up speed and don't hesitate."

Lily started up, pushing her cart with more and more force. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she stopped her cart abruptly. She had done it.

Thankfully she had not crashed into the family before her. They were an unpleasant sort. The woman had very dark hair tightly stretched skin.

Her eyes darted at all the students as if she was looking for someone as she clasped a young boy in her claw like hands. He looked too young to go to the school and Lily wondered what they were doing there. Her questions were answered as the man reached out and grabbed a taller boy with nice hair. She assumed he would be going to Hogwarts and the scowling boy in their mother's grasp was his brother.

The father said, "Sirius, don't fool around."

The boy turned to look at his father with an unreadable expression.

His mother gave him a severe look and said, "Write when you're in Slytherin, remember, Toujor Pur."

The boy gave his parents one last look, muttered bye and hurried onto the train carrying his trunk as fast as the weight would allow. He got it in with the help of another boy with black hair. This boy however had messy jet-black hair and waved enthusiastically out the window to his parents, his round wire glasses sliding to the end of his nose.

Suddenly the young girl with brown hair was next to her, smiling, and said, "Come on, we should get a good seat."

Lily was grateful to her for this and followed her into the train. The girls found an empty compartment and after two trips managed to get all their stuff inside. They both sat down, quite pleased with themselves. The girl introduced herself as Dorcas Meadows and said,

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

Lily laughed and said, "that's alright I didn't give it. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She continued with interest,

"Are you from a full Wizarding family" Dorcas thought for a moment before responding, "I think so, but one of my grandparents was a Muggle. I guess technically this would make me like a ¾ blood witch."

She laughed,

"Not that it really matters though. Have you taken a look into our course books yet?" "Yes" Lily said eagerly "I just couldn't wait."

"Yes me too. I read about the houses, from what I gathered I think I want to be in Gryffindor" said Dorcas. Lily said, "That would be a nice one, I heard the Headmaster was in there, he's supposed to be the best wizard of modern times."

"I really can't wait to see him in person" gushed Dorcas. "He's the only reason me mum let me leave. She's bin afraid to let me out of her sight."

Lily asked, "what do you mean?"

Dorcas explained, "Well since the attack on my dad"—Lily interrupted her here, "Attack what attack?"

"O yes, I forgot, you wouldn't know. My dad was attacked by death eater and lost most of his memory."

Catching the look on Lily's face she continued, "Death eaters are the followers of Voldemort, an increasingly feared dark wizard. Perhaps you have heard of the attack on Emmeline Vance's mother."

Vance sparked something in Lily's memory and she remembered the conversation at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes" she said "I did here about that one, but she was non magic." Dorcas laughed, but it was not a happy one, more of a hollow one she used to address Lily's Naïve comment.

"Wizards aren't safe from other wizards just like muggles aren't safe from other muggles. Voldemort and his followers are very powerful and deeply trained in the dark arts. The only one who has a chance against Voldemort is Dumbledore, our new headmaster." Closing the subject she added,

"Like I said, he's the only reason I was able to come to Hogwarts." The door slid open and an old lady appeared displaying a very full food cart. Lily realized how hungry she was and seeing all the new things on the cart, promptly bought as much as she could carry. Dorcas mumbled something about St. Mungo bills and asked the lady for one chocolate frog..

"Don't be silly, I think I went a little wild, we won't fit anything else in here, You will just have to help me bring it away." For the rest of the ride they swapped stories of their respective childhoods while doing away with the tons of sweets. Lily, who had always had spoiled friends, who already had everything and could only talk about their vast fortunes was quite pleased at being able to share her food and talk about all the classes the would have. Dorcas explained to her the ways of Quidditch so finally Lily understood about quaffels and the new shooting star broom she had see boys gawk at in Diagon Alley. As it was growing dark, a slightly chubby girl with blond hair poked her head in and said they should get in their robes. Lily saw she had a shiny badge with a P on it and turned curiously to her.

"What's that?"

"Oh" replied the girl, this is my Prefects badge. I am the Gryffindor Prefect."

The girls bombarded her with questions that she kindly answered until reminding them they still needed to change. Her name, she had said, was Alice Summerbee. She hurried off at a large bang, leaving the two to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily and Dorcas finished changing just in time to look out the window and the wondrous castle as the train slowed to a stop. They began to follow the larger crowd of students heading towards the horseless carriages until a voice rang out in the night, so loud and clear Lily thought it could be heard all the way at the school.

"First Years, First Years. Over 'ere."

Lily Immediately saw the origin of this voice over all the other 11 year old heads. A great man, the biggest she had ever seen stood in front of the lake. He had to be over ten feet she thought. And though she could not see his face through the very shaggy mane of hair, She could see his eyes, sparkling like two shiny black beetles. Behind him were boats all lined up in a row. She and Dorcas did not manage to get a boat to themselves, but did find a boat with another girl. This girl had dirty blond hair that was long and bushy. She stared dreamily at the castle and only turned toward them when she felt the boat rock as they sat down.

"Hello"

Lily just gazed at the girl, quite startled at the fact that she wore her wand behind her ear, making it unnoticeable except that the tip poked out from behind her forest of hair.

"I am Lorretta Knightly, and you are?"

"Dorcas Meadows and this is my friend, Lily Evans."

"That's nice." The girl said absentmindedly and Lily wondered why she had even started the conversation at all. She and Dorcas were in the middle of discussing the sorting when Lorretta said,

"You know I heard there are Mermaids in this lake. Their scales are supposed to have 112 different uses in potion making. Of course, most dark potions require fresh ones, but mermaids shed just like snakes." Lily found this girl actually quite interesting and didn't mind when she spouted odd information out periodically through out the rest of the ride. She had finished elaborating on the use of Phoenix tears when they arrived.

Lily found the castle to be even more impressive up close. A stern looking woman, her black hair in a bun at the back of her head came down to meet them.

"Thank you, Hagrid I can take it from here."

The 1st years looked expectantly at the woman and when she saw she had all their attention she stated,

"I am Professor McGonagall. I will lead you to be sorted. Please stay close and follow me."

The 1st years, however did not need to be told to stay close. After they saw a tree in the distance take a swing at a blue jay, they huddled together tightly as if expecting to be attacked from all sides. The walk passed without incident and they soon found themselves in a room waiting for the return of the stern woman. Lily could only focus on the sorting. She eagerly listened to the other students to hear if the had any idea what it would be like. No one seemed to know what was coming up, though. Her thoughts began to wander from anything to pulling a scrap of paper from a bowl to fighting a troll. She didn't know if they had trolls in the wizarding world and made a note to ask Dorcas later. She put off asking Dorcas any questions for now because her friend looked as though if she opened her mouth she might be sick. Professor McGonagall appeared once more and showed them into the Great Hall. Lily didn't know how to describe it. The ceiling seemed to open up into the sky, though Lily had already known that they were bewitchments. Candles floated along to light the magnificent room. Lily was sure she could have fit several houses in there. Four tables stretched from the back until nearly to the front and then another long table was in the front, stretching from each side of the hall. That was obviously the table for the teachers. In the middle sat a man with light blue robes, a broken nose and a very large amount of silver hair. He had light blue eyes that twinkled both joyfully and somberly behind half moon spectacles. Before them all stood a three legged chair and upon it a worn old hat that had stitching across it like a mouth. Before Lily could take in the scene in any more detail the hat suddenly broke into a song, though Lily really didn't know how.

The 9th month has come again

Its time for another song

Before the time I sort you, then

You'll find where you belong

Perhaps you'll be a Hufflepuff

One of Helga's few

She was made of the right stuff;

Hard working and loyal too

Or maybe in Slytherin

You'll always find your kind

There you'll see that those within

Have cunning not hard to find

Ravenclaw might be the best

If you are quick to wit

You might here choose to rest

If your brain's just as fit

Last but not least: Gryffindor

The house where courage rules

Bravest of the houses 4,

But not a house of fools

My job now; to sort you

But do now listen close

The biggest thing I do rue

The crime I commit, too gross

For I have the painful job

Of splitting old friends up

When dark times lives rob

Tears come by the cup

Listen to this warning now

Please do take heed

Save yourselves! Do you ask how?

Don't succumb to greed

Please Band together

Scare the dark times away

Show you're all of one feather

And together stay

Lily wondered if the hat always gave such cryptic warnings, but the song affected everyone differently so she couldn't be sure. Some people looked sad, some regretful, others looked horrified or down right disgusted. This annoyed Lily seriously. If that hat already told them they should band together for the greater good then people would just have to get over the silly differences in Common room. She had read that the house rivalries often turned up pretty nasty, but Lily thought in a world where people's mothers and fathers wee being tortured and killed that house colors meant very little. Still, this thought did not deter any of her nervous feelings from flooding her body. Professor McGonagall unrolled a rather long piece of parchment and read,

"Ackart, Berenice"

A slight trembling girl stepped forward, sat down and placed the hat lightly on her head it slid down so only her dark black hair was visible. After a moment or two the hat cried,

"RAVENCLAW"

There was thunderous applause as the girl moved to go join her blue and silver clad piers.

"Barclay, William"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bathurst, Agatha"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Black, Bellatrix"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Black, Sirius" Lily saw the boy that she had noticed at the train station walk calmly up and drop the hat on his head. After a good moment the hat called,

"GRYFFINDOR"

The boy remained just as calm as before as he walked to join the cheering Gryffindors, but he threw a very smug look at the Slytherin table before sitting down. The hat added Prudence Cleaver to Hufflepuff and Atticus Burby to Ravenclaw. Cromwell and Conway mad two more Hufflepuffs. Lily perked up as she heard, "Eaton, Jeffrey" who became a Gryffindor. She was waiting and then…

"Evans, Lily"

She walked up and picked up the hat, wondering how she even managed a firm grip with her hands shaking so wildly. As soon as she put the hat on she heard a little voice in her head.

"Aha, Muggleborn I see. Hmm... Very clever, but hardworking too. Ravenclaw would help you do well. And of course witty, but fiery and wait… Oh yes. The courage is plenty. You will do best in GRYFFINDOR"

Lily was shocked at her luck. She saw Professor McGonagall's mouth twitch at the ends and hurried off to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. She introduced herself to a 6th year named Andromeda and the boy Lily knew as Jeffrey Eaton. Turning back to watch the sorting she prayed with all her might for her friend to join her. Candace Goodrich became the fourth Hufflepuff. And a large burly boy that looked quite like a gorilla appeared at "Goyle, Gallagher" He joined Slytherin, but Lily was surprised he didn't need a map to find the table. A boy named Rodolphus Lestrange joined the previous boy shortly. "Knightly, Lorretta" Lily hoped she would join her, but alas Lorretta became a Ravenclaw, as did Brigham Lovegood. Remus Lupin, a sickly looking boy with sandy hair became a Gryffindor. Macmillan, Earnest became a HufflePuff. Finally…

"Meadows, Dorcas"

Lily saw her friend walk up to the hat and…. "GRYFFINDOR" it shouted. Lily clapped so loudly her hands hurt. Dorcas rushed over to her and squeezed in between her and a boy named Edric Newbury. Nedridge, Parkinson became Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively. Lily zoned in and out for a while through these and barely noticed as a chubby blond boy with watery blue eyes sat next to the sickly looking one. Her attention was caught at Potter, James because he strode very purposefully up to the hat like she had seen no one do.

It took only a second until the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Lily was beginning to wonder if there would ever be another girl Gryffindor. She missed another couple names, but her attention was caught again at Snape. She shuddered. It was the boy from Diagon Alley. She knew he wouldn't get into Gryffindor, but still wished with all her might that he wouldn't, anyway. He became a Slytherin after the hat barely grazed his head. The last to be sorted were Beatrix Walker, Anneliese Wickham and Marjorie Wilson. The first two joining The Gryffindors and the latter the Slytherins.

Suddenly, the man in the middle of the staff table stood up. Albus Dumbledore, thought Lily, was a wizard of great admiration. The moment he stood, the room went Silent.

"Welcome Students, to another year here at Hogwarts. First let me remind you of the rules: The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, the objects on the list of banned objects in Caretaker Filch's office are banned and magic is not permitted in the corridors. On a happier note, I hope this year will be just as wonderful as the rest. Please enjoy the feast."

And suddenly the tables were filled with all sorts of food and Lily remembered that she was starved. She tried a little of everything since it looked so good. Soon, dessert had replaced dinner and the mood was getting light and cheery. As she tried the pudding, Lily saw Professor McGonagall chuckling with a walrus of a man with a moustache instead of tusks at the staff table.

Soon, however, the feast had ended and Lily followed Alice the Prefect along with all the other Gryffindors up winding staircases through tapestries and finally through the portrait of A fat woman in a pink silk dress. Lily didn't even glance at the way the whole time she was walking until she stood outside her dormitory. She threw open the door and flopped on her bed, exhausted. She didn't know how she managed to change but in just a moment she was on her bed, fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lily awoke the next day with great excitement. She nearly toppled out of her bed trying to get up and woke her whole dorm up in the process. A girl with short dark hair sat up sleepily. That was Anneliese thought Lily. She had a slightly squashed nose and a fairly stocky build.

"Just feed it large BromBeatles and …"

She had been mumbling in a dream like state until the sight of Lily woke her up. (Presumably the flash of red had brought her to her senses) Her blue eyes blinked in Surprise. Just then Dorcas jumped out of her bed as Lily had, but much more gracefully. "oooh. I forgot, it's our first day."

They rushed around getting their things together and eventually the commotion awoke the last sleeping girl; a medium sized girl with particularly long arms and legs. Her fingers could each hold 10 rings at least thought Lily. She was quiet, but polite and walked with a large curtain of chestnut hair sweeping behind her. Her dark brown eyes sat like drops of dark chocolate behind droopy lids. She reminded Lily of one of those dopy blood hounds, but she moved with the agility of Lily's owl. Last night at the feast she had mentioned her mom was from Africa whereas her dad had lived in London all his life with a full wizarding family. She had brought posters of her favorite foot ball team, Arsenal, and plastered them all over the back of her bed side the first chance she got. Finally, one by one the girls left the dorm.

Lily was last out, due to missing socks, but she found Dorcas waiting right outside for her. They headed towards their first class, charms, and only got lost twice. Peeves, unfortunately had spotted them in a rush and attempted to throw books at them, but this actually made them run faster and they arrived on time. Professor Flitwick began class like any other teacher Lily ever had. He called role and then asked them to copy the board. Afterwards he only gave a brief lecture on rules and then sent them to their next class. The next class happened to be Potions, followed by Transfiguration.

At the end, Lily found the day quite uneventful, and found her hand dreadfully cramped. Over the next couple of days things got more interesting.

In her transfiguration class they began changing matches into needles and to Lily's delight she found hers had turned silver on the first day. However, she was quite annoyed at the boys behind her. She felt if they had not been making so much noise she would have been able to concentrate better and perhaps even make the full change to her match. Her frustration grew as one of the boys transfigured it perfectly on the second day and the others were also nearly there, except the blond boy with watery eyes. What was his name Parker… Pe Peter! That was it. Peter waved his wand a few times at the match before turning back to the other three and applauding them. Next to Lily, Dorcas tried very hard to get her match the right material. It somehow had changed to a very soft gold that was threatening to fall out of the needle shape she had finally created. The Gryffindors shared Tranfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. On the whole the Hufflepuffs were very friendly and they paid very good attention in class. Lily thought some to be quite pompous, but then again as she compared them to the Gryffindor boys behind her, they were very modest indeed. She turned around in time to see the boy with wire-rimmed glasses waving his wand at another Gryffindor boy, Edric, apparently attempting to turn his hair into needles. It worked halfway and ended up turning his hair silver. Lily frowned as was about to say something when,

"Potter!"

Turning in her chair, Lily saw a very angry Professor McGonagall striding to the back row where he sat.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The boy who sat beside him, Lily knew as Sirius, looked grinning up at the stern professor and said,

"Why what are you on about, Professor. We were just giving our friend here a new look."

Edric, who realized what was going on when he caught sight of his hair that fell into his eyes on a regular basis, said,

"It's all right. I like it."

McGonagall did not seem to care and Lily new that he was unhappy with this new shade. Who wouldn't be if they had hair like his. It had once been strawberry blond hair, thick and soft. Now it was strangely pointy and grey.

"Nonsense. You can't keep it like that. Your mother would have my head."

With a wave his hair was the way it had once been. McGonagall turned and walked back to her desk, but not before saying,

"Potter, Black, Detention"

The boys did not seem disturbed by this in the slightest. They went back to turning matches into needles, occasionally poking each other and laughing at other people's failed attempts at Tranfiguration. Lily and Dorcas mastered the skill quite quickly and soon began the next stage. Lily enjoyed all her classes, but always looked forward to Charms the most. Dorcas always teased her that the reason was the constant praise she received, but Lily just thought Charms was the most interesting. Instead of just turning one thing into another, she learned about cheering charms and making things fly. She thought this would be way more useful as she thought of her sister. Potions was an interesting class.

Though it was taught by the Slytherin head, the walrus man, and Gryffindor was paired with the Slytherins themselves, the class really wasn't so bad. Professor Slughorn, was unlike any other teacher. Instead of spending the first day talking about the class, he talked mainly about himself ansd the many successful students he'd had through out the years. He listed people of in a proud manner and occasionally interjected that he had helped him get that job or he always new he had it in him. After making them copy notes for the first two days he actually began with some interesting lessons; The first of which contained 4 potions he asked them to name. Lily's hand shot up at once.

"Amnesia drought" She pointed at a silvery thick potion.

"Friend Solution" She said as she peered into a very small cauldron.

"Corrosion Potion" She exclaimed as she backed away from a glowing green cauldron.

At this Slughorn asked, "And what is that?"

Lily answered automatically, "A very difficult potion that can eat away every substance except dragon hide and Phoenix feathers. It was used in cases of skin coming into contact with poisons."

"Very good and the last…"

Professor Slughorn gestured eagerly at the last with a smile that Lily thought meant he was enjoying a very private joke. Lily peered over the last cauldron and saw a watery green substance and was stumped. She had never read about this sort of consistency in anything other than Veritaserum. Suddenly, she noticed the steam was still clear as if it really were just water…

Then,

"Green dye?"

The class was quiet, but Professor Slughorn was positively beaming.

"Yes, yes. That's right, first time today, are you muggle born. Just using it to dye back this old cloak. It won't be affected by magic see."

He waved his wand and muttered a spell. It shot out and appeared to be absorbed by the yellow material.

"Gift from an old friend. Won't filter out the full blast of the bigger curses though."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then shouted jovially,

"5 points to Gryffindor"

Lily found brewing potions extremely easy. She assumed it took the same talents as cooking, because she had a knack for that too. Her potions seemed to turn out the right color every time. When she was partnered with Dorcas she found it slightly more difficult because Dorcas did not like to rely on Lily's "instincts". She found that Potions soon became her favorite subject and she soon became Slughorn's favorite student (in her year). This was not only because of her potions skills, however. She soon became annoyed as the mean boy from Diagon Alley, Severus Snape, appeared to share her wonderful ability in Potions. He actually seemed to surpass her in some ways, usually just a tiny step further. However, just as unpopular he was with the students, he was with the teachers and Slughorn, who arrived last to his cauldron, gave him a smile, compliment and an O, but usually no more. He did seem pleased to have a good potions master, but Slughorn usually was more interested in the popular kids, certain hand picked students with connections.

During November Slughorn called her back at the of class to hand her a letter. It was invitation to the "Slug Club". She knew what the "Slug club" was. Everyone talked about the parties that only they and a guest were invited to dating back 20 years. It was said that loads of famous people made appearances there and people with all sorts of connections were sure to be there. Lily was honored, but a little embarrassed. Suddenly, she heard an explosion. A couple of Slytherins had also hung behind class and had been standing nest to a large cauldron when it exploded. Lily ducked as thick goop flew passed her head. When she looked up again she was horrified. Two Slytherins, Snape and Bathurst,(last names duh ) were drenched in it and had half their body growing rapidly. The parts that were covered grew very unproportional until the two were quite mutated. Lily felt a very uncomfortable sensation in her left hand a saw it too was swelling. Slughorn looked shocked, angry, then suspicious. He swished his wand saying "scourgify" then a stifled snigger echoed from the hall. Slughorn's eyes darted to the door, ordered the students to go to Madam Promfrey immediately and strode out the door as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

Lily would have laughed if her hand hadn't really started hurting. She looked pitifully at the Slytherins who were disappearing out of the door too, limping in a strange way. She followed them and saw that Slughorn had finally caught the mischief makers. It was the four Gryffindor boys again. Three had suppressed laughs frozen on their faces as Slughorn raged. He did not like them much. They never paid much attention in his class and were always set on disrupting other people's work. Lily noticed curiosly that Remus Lupin, looked even paler than before and was not at all pleased at getting this sort of attention. At the mention of Slughorn telling the headmaster his eyes widened so much Lily thought it must be painful. She turned the corner to see the Slytherins once again making slow progress, but had to follow them as she had no clue where the Hospital Wing was. Snape was scowling and appeared to be livid. Agatha Bathurst had an expression of hatred on her face, but her eyes were thoughtful and scheming.

"Prince," she said.

Snape flinched, but turned around muttering "stop that"

She just smiled and after glancing quickly at Lily whispered something in his ear. He only paused briefly to hear what she had to say and then began limping faster to the hospital wing. His ear and forehead, now had grown so large they had apparently stretched to the full potential of the potion and stopped growing right when they reached a large door. Inside, It looked like any other hospital Lily had ever been to, except for some strange potions and books where normally the medications and bandages would have sat. A young woman appeared and squeaked in surprise. She lost no time though. Before Lily knew it she had shoved them all into beds and applied a dab of potion on the enlarged spots. Lily noticed her eying Snape's nose, but then deciding that if it had been enlarged he'd comment on it, she went back to fussing over his badly sprayed leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily spent the night in the hospital wing concentrating hard on her work and trying to ignore the looks Snape kept shooting her. Plus, of course the constant glare she received from Bathurst proved more difficult to ignore as they were often accompanied by rude remarks. Lily wasn't sure that vindictive cow ever blinked.

Her dorm mates came to see her, but couldn't help but bursting into laughter when they saw her and getting shooed out by Madam Promfrey. The Gryffindor boys appeared too, but only to laugh at the Slytherins, though Lupin did apologize for the group. Lily was surprised, but in no mood to except it. She ended up staring sulkily ahead until Lupin said he didn't blame her, glanced quickly at her swollen hand and started after the retreating backs of his three friends.

Lily actually appreciated the company of Loretta Knightly the most. She came, bringing quite a few interesting books and handed Lily a few on Potions. Then, she talked with her a while and Lily discovered they had so many things in common that perhaps she would have been happier in Ravenclaw than in Gryffindor with those obnoxious boys. However, she pushed that thought away when she thought of the other people she had met. It didn't matter that much anyway she decided. All the houses really had their good and bad people. Plenty of the Ravenclaws where hard working and many of the Hufflepuffs were brave. The slytherins, she decided weren't all that bad. It was really only the way they were raised. Actually she found it easier to Excuse their behavior than that hypocrite James Potter.

After a few more days, Lily was allowed to leave. She had not fallen behind, and had actually excelled faster on her own. In potions the back round information let her be almost impulsive with her potions and hers turned out always completely perfect according to the descriptions in the book.

She found herself in an unofficial competition with Snape and would always compare her grades to his above all others. He alone seemed worthy of this, though she would never admit it to anyone else. He would have called him a genius perhaps if she had liked him. He was as unpopular as dung, but always had his hooked nose pressed against some advanced book and had the same knack for potion brewing as Lily. She sat in back of him for quite a few classes and noticed certain similarities between the two of them. There were actually quite a few talented ones her year. The professors were regularly astounded by the number of raised hands and perfect grades. Though by the middle of the first year the four Gryffindor boys had officially ticked off the Hogwarts staff, the continued to dominate in many classes with out showing effort. Lazily they would continue to laugh and joke through out the whole lesson, while alwas achieving the desired result. Though this was due to Lupin who would be done and badger the rest until they had completed theirs as well.

Their Flying courses had been near unbearable. The lesson started when a young woman, Madam Hooch, set down brooms beside each student and told them to call it upwards. James was the first to manage it. He was followed closely by William Barclay (HP), Anneliese and Edric. Lily got it soon also with the remaining boys and a few girls. Most everyone had managed it after a few minutes except Beatrix and Peter.

Beatrix had her arms folded and was not looking at her broom. Lily nudged her, but she said calmly " I don't want to. Foot ball is the only one for me." Madam Hooch came toward her and said quite plainly, "My girl, you will give it a shot or I shall have to talk to your head of house. Lack of participation is not tolerated. Even if you do not wish to try out for Quiditch, you still will need a broom in your later years."

Beatrix looked at her briefly before holding out a stiff arm and commanding "UP!" in a quite stern tone. The broom dared not to disobey and rose immediately. Madam Hooch was appeased and moved on to the hovering and soon the two houses were zooming around the quiditch pitch together and practicing their moves. Anneleise had quite gotten the hang of it; she was and aggressive flyer and was good at darting up around people when they least expected it. To Lily's immense pleasure, Anneliese startled James Potter nearly off of his broom giving everyone there laugh. He had been flying around for a while in an obvious attempt to get attention, though honestly he needn't have bothered. It was quite plain to see he was an extraordinary flyer. Lily did enjoy herself immensely on the broom, but admitted she had very little natural talent. She did not have the aggressiveness of Anneliese or the speediness of James Potter, but she managed to stay on the broom and that was good enough for her.

Severus Snape she soon found out, had not been so lucky. Rita Skeeter, who had heard it from a fellow Ravenclaw in the first year told anyone who would listen that Snape had been unsuccessful in mounting a bucking broom and eventually and been flown into the lake when he managed a firm grip where he met a young ghost named moaning myrtle. Lily heard that moaning Myrtle had died at Hogwarts and spent her eternity wailing in the girls' bathroom, occasionally flushing herself down the loo.

After the excitement of flying had worn off, the first years became pretty sedentary and spent most of their time getting a head start on studying for their exams. That is, until James Potter and his little gang somehow set off some sort of storm in the corridor by the one eyed witch. It rained and thundered for five days strait until Professor Flitwick was called to put it strait. Until that time students had arrived, thoroughly soaked for class and Lily unfortunately had been one of them. Shivering and sopping wet she marched angrily up to the four during transfiguration.

"Why do you always insist on causing trouble?" she exclaimed.

"I have had quite enough of getting the worse end of your pranks and advise you to cease immediately"

She turned heal and would have marched away had not a voice stopped her.

"Why should we stop? Yours was not a very convincing argument, don't you think Sirius?" Potter had spoken the arrogant prat. Lily did not see how he would make such a remark when both of them knew quite well that he was no better at any charms or hexes, and yet he still talked to her as if he were years more experienced. Lily did not move. She simply said, "Fine" gave him a very cold look and once more turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blue light and she saw her robes suddenly change to a bright green color. Potter called out, " Slytherin colors for someone with the sense of humor of a Slytherin." Lily was severely annoyed, but didn't let it show

"Real mature Potter" She grabbed a slice of toast and hurried away to change her robes, she would set them right later.

"You should have gotten her hair, mate" Sirius laughed

"Yeah, but it's such a pretty color, it would be a shame if she couldn't set it back, besides her hair is as red as the Gryffindor banner. It is good house spirit."

Lily was overly confused by this whole event. What was going on here?


End file.
